quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Hornet (Q2)
In Quake 2, the Hornet, also known as the "Guardian" or the Flying Boss, is a special class of Strogg above that of even the Tank Commander, rivaled only by the Tank Boss and the Makron itself. It has the appearance of an insectoid creature (thus the name Hornet). Details They appear to have a human head and torso popping out a large bug-like body with 6 insect type legs dangling down. The Hornet has two very large bloodied pincers above its head where the twin-chainguns hang from. Despite being covered in blood, the Hornet never uses them to fight the player. They have the ability of flight like an Icarus; furthering the idea of an insect is the wasp like noise its two jets make to enable this flight. As well as twin-chainguns, the Hornet has a rocket launcher placed beneath its body that fires 4 rockets at once. Three Hornets are encountered in Quake 2, only one of which the player actually has to kill. The player's first encounter is inside the Big Gun and it must be destroyed to continue. One will also be found guarding the main hangar but it can be left alone if the player runs past it and exits the hanger before it catches up with him/her. The third one is a secret level which the player can completely avoid anyway. The Hornet is by far one of the toughest Enemies in the game, with arguably the most most powerful attacks next to the Makron. Whilst other difficult enemies such as the Tank have limited abilities, like the slow Rocket animation and the Machine Gun that has no aim, the Hornet is able to deliver powerful attacks without delay and only a veteran player will able to tell when its about to attack. There are only a handful Hornets in the game so unlike other enemies, the player can't get used to this fight, making it even more difficult. Weapons Twin-Chaingun Similar to the Enforcer's Chaingun prosthetic but there is no delay in firing, and there are two. Each Chaingun is also far more powerful than the Enforcers, doing 6 damage per bullet per gun (compared with the Enforcers 2 damage). The Hornet always fires both at the same time which means 12 damage at a very fast rate. The Hornet can fire between 40 and 50 bullets within seconds, doing up to 560 damage. Even a full armored player could be killed by this. But it is fairly easy to strafe and avoid most of the bullets so receiving 500 damage is an almost non-existent outcome. Saying that, getting hit by just a few shots can still deal enough damage to kill the player if he/she is not armored. It only takes 16 bullets (x2 two Chainguns) to deal over 100 damage. The Chainguns are placed so wide from each other that even if the player is hiding behind the pillars, unless they are right up to the pillar, the Hornet could still hit them with the Chaingun. Quad-Rocket Launcher Fires 4 rockets in one go. The rockets come in together instead of hitting 4 separate places, dealing immense damage. Each rocket does the same damage as any other rocket wielding enemy, 50 damage. But unlike a normal enemy, the Hornet shoots all 4 as one shot which adds up to 200 damage. This attack is difficult to dodge for new players as it can take them off guard, and it will normally mean lights out if he/she is hit. Strategies The Hornet appears three times in Q2. *The first one is in the Big Gun. When the Hornet appears, up to three Flyers will also arrive to back it up. It is advised to take the lift up to the balcony where two pillars offer cover from the Hornet (who appears to prefer to stay on the far side of the room). Aim and shoot the Flyers first because they will close the gap and can be annoying if they are constantly shooting you as you target the Hornet. Once the Flyers are down, take pot shots at the Hornet in between its own attacks and take cover when it does attack. Strafing is a good way to avoid the Chaingun fire whilst being able to return fire at the same time but it is good to keep the pillars nearby so that the player can take cover from the powerful rocket attack. Once the Hornet is defeated, access to the Big Gun's destruction is granted. *The second encounter takes place in the Comm Satellite. Once you destroy the computer panel, the lights go out, the shields to the main satellite bay deactivate and the Hornet comes out from under the platform. It is advised to trap him under the satellite. That way he cannot attack well, and will be crushed. *The third and final one lurks within the Inner Hangar. He comes in from the roof, so it is best advised to go to the ground floor compartment. Come out, shoot, then return. Keep doing this regularly and soon, it'll be lights out for him. If you own a Quad Damage, use a Railgun. He will not have a chance to attack and will be done in 4 shots. Gallery Flyingboss 2.png|Hornet wanders around. FlyingBoss1.png|Hornet's texture map FlyingBoss2.png|Hornet's texture map when injured Death Messages * Player almost dodged a Flying Boss's rocket (Rocket Launcher) * Player ate a Flying Boss's rocket (Rocket Launcher) * Player was chaingunned by a Flying Boss (Chainguns) Sounds Category:Quake II bosses Category:Strogg